victoriousminibuildersfandomcom-20200213-history
1771 (ToTP)
1771 (MDCCLXXI) was the 1771st year of the Common Era (CE), the 771st year of the 2nd millennium, the 71st year of the 18th century, and the 2nd year of the 1770s decade. 1771 was the second year of the First Phase of time progression in the Test of Time Project, where by one real world day is equal to one project year. 1771 occurred on April 20th, 2016, and was the second year of the Project. 1771 comes after 1770 and is followed by 1772. Events Due to the fast pace of the year, spanning across only a single real world day, we are unable to list events as specific dates therein (i.e. month and day), only in the order in which they were posted. Date Unknown * In the Holy Kingdom of Ceralden, the Royal Exchequer files their report for the finances of the state for 1770, detailed the Crown's extensive debt and its late payments to its soldiers and debt holders."Moving into the early days of 1771, the Royal Exchequer files their formal report to the Crown for the finances of the state of the last year. The report is, as successive reports so far have been, a depressing read. The Crown is, per usual, behind on its payments to its soldiers and to its debt holders." 4/20/2016 3:13:39 AM by Texar * In the Islandian Merchant Confederation, the Council of Exploration and Colonization proposes the colonization of the Paha Islands, within New Londera."The Council of Exploration and Colonization proposes sending out a small colonization fleet to the Paha Isles. While further investigation into the feasibility and costs of the project has yet to be done, the Assembly looks like it will approve it." 4/20/2016 1:27:29 PM by DukeWilliamKallioIII * The High Kingdom of Tyr breaks out into civil war following the rise of High Jarl Herald Ragisson."In the last year many turmoils have started, and civil wars break out with the arrival of the news of the new High Jarl. Many call it's successor a man of no royal blood, a clash to the society of the nation. And thus the Southern regions rebel to the arrival. Many thus far were placated with the arrival of the royal guards in it's regions, calling to them the devastating power of the real Northern squads, formed by the most brutal warriors. With many rebellions placated comes a time of political instability, decieved by the various Jarls of the coast the High Jarl is undecided on his choices, leaving them to his Advisor that has yet to prove the youngster his loyalty, jsut as he has given himself to his father Ludvik." 4/20/2016 1:29:53 PM by igiul3104 * In the High Kingdom of Tyr, Storolf Iarlsson pledges his allegiance to the new King. Storolf Iarlsson pledges his allegiance to the new king. Quickly he organises the army. For it has been barbaric for many years. He perfects the organisation. Order. Order. To Tyrians order barbarianism is key to victory. Combined strength shall triumphant above their enemies. He selected only the prowess and most appropriate advisor to head the affairs of the nation. All powerful yet still under a high Jarl. Will power corrupt him?" 4/20/2016 2:30:36 PM by Epicsauce4000 * In the Islandian Merchant Confederation, the Council of Records releases it's report on the events within Islandia during 1771."Report of the Council of Records, 1771 https://forum.roblox.com/Forum/ShowPost.aspx?PostID=187763316" 4/20/2016 2:35:50 PM by DukeWilliamKallioIII * In response to a letter sent to the High Kingdom of Tyr by the Council of State of the Islandian Merchant Confederation expressing interest in a Consulate within Tyr, Storolf Iarlsson accepts the request."context; February 6th: The Council of State sends a letter to Tyr expressing the desire to open a consulate. Storolf Iarlsson opens up the letter. The language is from a far off land but his translators communicated. They pass on the word concisely and carefully. Storolf Iarlsson Thinks... He believes that it shall be a great idea. He allows the opening of said consulate in Tyborg" 4/20/2016 2:57:26 PM by Epicsauce4000 * The Council of State of the Islandian Merchant Confederation begin preparations to send a small delegation to Tyrbourg, capital of the High Kingdom of Tyr, upon work of their accepting Islandia's request for a consulate."The Council of State receives a letter from the High Kingdom of Tyr. After confirming its contents, they begin preparations to send a small delegation to Tyborg." 4/20/2016 3:08:36 PM by DukeWilliamKallioIII * The legislature of the Kingdom of Sechitentia, the Riksdag, accepts the request of the Islandian Merchant Confederation for a consulate in Konungholm, also reserving a building in the city's administrative district for this purpose, and dispatches a delegation to Islandia to request to establish a Sechitentian consulate in the Islandian capital city of Zordari."The letter from Islandian Merchant Confederation is delivered to the Riksdag. The Riksdag allows the establishment of the consulate. A building is reserved in the administrative district of Konungholm. The riksdag also decides to send the Islandians a letter as well accompanied by a small delegation. The letter asks the Islandians for a Sechitentian consulate in their capital." 4/20/2016 3:21:20 PM by surveyor221 * The Council of State of the Islandian Merchant Confederation accepts the consulate request of the Kingdom of Sechitentia and prepares a small delegation to work within their own consulate in the Sechitentian capital, Konungholm."The Council of State receives a reply from Sechitentia, they begin prepping a small delegation for work in the consulate and also send a letter back allowing a consulate to be established in Zordari." 4/20/2016 4:19:16 PM by DukeWilliamKallioIII * The Holy Kingdom of Ceralden accepts a request by the Islandian Merchant Confederation for a consulate in the capital city of Guarava and grants the consulate the protection of the Crown within the Royal District, though it is left to the Islandian consular staff to see to finding and buying a suitable location for the consulate."In response to the missive of the Islandian Merchant Confederation on the topic of establishing a consulate, Her Majesty Joanna the Third, Holy Queen of the Holy Kingdom of Ceralden and Her Dependencies, accepts and accredits the Islandian Consulate in full, and bestows upon it protection of the Crown within the Royal District, as is custom for all diplomatic missions to the Holy Kingdom. It shall, however, be up to Consular staff to locate, acquire, and maintain suitable facilities." 4/20/2016 10:12:51 PM by Texar References Category:Test of Time Project Category:Year in the Test of Time Project